1. Related Application
This application is based on a previous patent application filed in Great Britain on Feb. 6, 1998 under serial number GB9802619.8 which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bathtub trays and more particularly pertains to a new bathtub tray for resting on an upper edge of a bathtub to support items thereon above the bathtub.
3. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bathtub trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, bathtub trays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 3,950,793 by Adams; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,439 by Holstein; U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,882 by Stenberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,473 by Tomaka et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,850 by Kiss; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,006,169 by Harris-Jones.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bathtub tray. The inventive device includes a panel pivotally coupled to a spaced apart pair of planks. The arm portions of a generally U-shaped support bar are pivotally coupled to the planks to support a portion of the panel above the planks.
In these respects, the bathtub tray according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of resting on an upper edge of a bathtub to support items thereon above the bathtub.